Usuario discusión:Mahad mx/Archivo1
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Yu-Gi-Oh! en español! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:SDDL-SP003 Dracounidad Aklys.jpg]]. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Rodri cyberdog (Discusión) 04:07 29 mar 2011 Bienvenido Hola Mahad mx, Bienvenido. Si deseas crear la página referente a la carta que subiste puedes usar este link: Ayuda:Crear_una_página Si tienes alguna duda sólo escríbeme. PD: Pronto subiré todas las cartas listas para editar asi es que espero que estés atento para darnos una mano con las imágenes. Saludos --Rodri cyberdog 20:41 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Mahad Mx solo me pasaba a presentarme soy Masterduelista y soy nuevo en esta Wikia y me gustna mucho los duelos en el yu gi oh 2010 reverse of arcadia , si quieres un duelo avisame.<> 13:27 7 abr 2011 (UTC) WOW ERES ADMINISTRADOR QUE GRAN LOGRO TE FELICITO OJALA PODAMOS SER BUENOS AMIGOS Y DE DONDE ERES Tienes Facebok? Cristobal 789 01:41 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Olle Pero Desde Que Me Dijiste Que No Isiera Mas Ediciones Que No Servian Empece A Poner Solamente Imagenes Cristobal 789 01:38 7 jun 2011 (UTC) OK Eres Muy Buena Onda Solicitud Mahad, veo que has subido imagenes de cartas y son bastante buenas, ¿es posible que puedas ayudar subiendo algunas para las cartas más famosas? Ej: Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules, Mago Oscuro, etc. Gracias de antemano --Rodri cyberdog 15:32 12 abr 2011 (UTC) RE:Hola Mahad mx, aquí eres siempre bienvenido. Tienes permiso de subir las imágenes que estimes conveniente y la información que desees, lo único que busco es mantener un orden y si por casualidad cometieras algun error, lo corrigo y te lo informo de una manera cordial. La información de las plantillas te las publico luego. Respecto a las amenazas, ellos no pueden expulsarte por ese motivo. Si lo hicieran podría llegarles una sanción por parte de los administradores de wikia. Las imágenes subidas me imagino que las extrajiste desde otro sitio y por tanto no pueden adueñarse de ellas como "material propio". Subir texto copiado desde otro sitio podría ser pero no es ese el caso. Yo mismo voy a hablar con ellos y a explicarles que si te siguen hostigando por lo mismo los voy a denunciar a los administradores de Wikia. Sólo pueden expulsarte por cosas muy muy serias, no por esa tontera. Eso sólo demuestra que se sienten intimidados. Saludos y siempre eres bienvenido. --Rodri cyberdog 18:41 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Te explico, por ahora sólo ocupo tres plantillas: Para deck, para carta de monstruo y para carta mágica/trampa. Todas las plantillas del sitio están en Categoría:Plantillas del sitio. Lo que necesito por ahora es el tema de las imágenes. Ocupo dos formatos: El primer es "foto" que corresponde a las ilustraciones de las cartas. Lo ideal es que sean de 200 x 200 px. El segundo formato es el de cartas. Solo necesitas buscar un artículo y verás que las plantillas están diseñadas para subir las imágenes con sólo un clic, sin necesidad de meter mano al artículo. La norma para subir las imágenes correctamente es: * Para fotos: imagen: foto .jpg * Para imagenes: imagen: .jpg Lo ideal de artículos de carta son: *Para cartas de monstruos normales puedes basarte en Sirviente_de_la_Calavera. *Para cartas de monstruos de efecto (fusión, sincronía, etc) puedes basarte en Rey_de_los_Sirvientes_de_la_Calavera. *Para cartas mágicas o de trampa puedes basarte en Polimerización. Por cierto, me interesan más las imagenes que la info, aunque puedes editar lo que quieras pero es algo un poco lento y cuando hayan más usuarios será más fácil. Por ahora necesitamos imágenes en los artículo para atraer la atención de nuevos usuarios. Saludos, --Rodri cyberdog 21:50 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Deck Mahad, una consulta ¿cual es el deck TP1?. Creo que me faltó registrarlo... --Rodri cyberdog 04:05 28 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: TP1 OK, los paquetes de promo aún no los registro pero lo estarán pronto. Asistente ¿Te interesa el cargo de Asistente? Te cuento. Toda esta wikia la he diseñado basándome en la traducción de los videojuegos. Hasta hace poco la base de datos eran sólo archivos de texto de los cuales leía las variables, pero que eran difíciles de comprobar. Actualmente tengo todas las cartas registradas en este wiki en una base de datos real (SQL Server) y estoy revisando una por una las cartas (es un decir, en realidad lo hace el sistema) y estoy corrigiendo los errores que he encontrado en el registro. El problema es que no tengo tiempo para tareas básicas de un burócrata como son dar la bienvenida a los usuarios, chequear que lo que suban sea correcto, subir fotos que falten, etc, etc. He revisado tu trabajo aquí y en otras wikis y me pareces una persona muy confiable y perfeccionista igual que yo en los detalles. Te lo dejo como inquietud, a penas me digas te asciendo a asistente (también conocido como reversor, es el primer paso para volverse administrador). Saludos --Rodri cyberdog 03:46 4 may 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Hecho, ya eres Asistente de Yu-Gi-Oh! en Español. Este cargo, conocido como Reversor o Rollback te permitirá tener nuevas funcionalidades como el botón "revertir". Para interiorizarte un poco más puedes revisar Proyecto:Administradores y asistentes. Saludos, --Rodri cyberdog 13:15 4 may 2011 (UTC) Tarea :) Necesito pedirte un favor. Estoy pensando en registrar (crear artículos) de todas las cartas de los sobres de torneo y sobres promo (Dioses Egipcios, cartas de las películas, revistas, torneos, etc). El problema que tenía hace poco era que no todas las cartas están traducidas al español, entonces se me ocurrió la brillante idea de incorporar un "check" en las páginas de cartas. El problema es que como es un cambio reciente no puedo revisar las cartas más comunes. Necesito que por favor me ayudes a subir las cartas (sólo las cartas) en español de los sobres más conocidos. Por el momento no necesitaremos crear artículos de cartas nuevas ya que el sistema que diseñé registrará las cartas automáticamente, marcando las cartas en inglés como "no traducidas". Lo que si necesitamos es subir la mayor cantidad de cartas en español que encontremos para pedir ir marcando las cartas que son traducidas oficialmente. Asi que, como favor te encargo que puedas subir todas las cartas en español que encuentres sin preocuparte por las fotos (fotos son las imágenes de 200x200 que representan la ilustración de la carta) ya que como sólo son fotos no nos sirve para comprobar que el nombre sea correcto, por el momento sólo nos servirá las cartas en español. Ya hice una solicitud a Wikia para dar al cargo de asistente más atribuciones y funciones, te avisó en cuanto estén implementados, salu2 --Rodri cyberdog 02:12 5 may 2011 (UTC) Comentarios Mahad, el texto que borras es para orientar a los usuarios que deseen expandir el artículo: Antes de borrarse se debe escribir algo que explique la carta, tal vez ahora no se escriba mucho en los artículos pero cuando comiencen a llegar más usuarios les va a "faltar página" para escribir. Deshice los cambios por ahora, a menos que sugieras algo, por ahora es lo único que se me ocurrió para avisar a los usuarios dónde escribir. Saludos --Rodri cyberdog 03:35 5 may 2011 (UTC) Cartas Te aviso de esta página http://www.cartasyugi.com/cartas.htm que tiene muchas cartas ya escaneadas y en español. Salu--Rodri cyberdog 04:04 5 may 2011 (UTC) Marcar traducciones Se me olvidaba decirte que cuando encuentres una carta en español y corrobores que el nombre esté correcto, marques los artículos añadiendo "|traducción oficial=sí" antes de la plantilla ej: De esa forma desaparece el asterisco y la advertencia sobre el nombre "no comprobado", saludos --Rodri cyberdog 21:17 8 may 2011 (UTC) Wattkid Lo descubrí mientras actualizaba el sistema, pero me falta ajustar un poco más el módulo para registrar cartas. Aunque tienes razón, lo mejor será cambiarlo ahora. --Rodri cyberdog 22:27 8 may 2011 (UTC) Cargo Mahad, has hecho un gran trabajo en la wiki y tu forma de trabajar es bastante similar a la mía. Me interesaría ascenderte a Administrador. Es un cargo de una gran responsabilidad pero al mismo tiempo tendrías los privilegios administrativos mayores a los que actualmente tienes y tendrías acceso a muchas partes que un usuario común no puede acceder. Dentro de poco tendremos mucho trabajo y me conviene trabajar con alguien que conozca. Pero antes necesito hacerte una pregunta ¿te interesaría realmente ser Administrador? Tal vez digas sí, pero ser Administrador de un wiki te quita tiempo y significaría tener que dejar de aportar tanto en otros wikis (algo a lo que estás acostumbrado). No significas que tengas impedimento de aportar en otras wikis, eres libre de aportar donde estimes, pero necesito una persona que esté presente en esta wiki y que aporte como lo has hecho hasta ahora, lo cual te restará algo de tiempo. Por otro lado, administrador te significa que tendrías privilegios sobre las decisiones claves sobre esta wiki y podrías poner tu "toque personal" en muchas cosas. Tendrías permiso de renombrar y borrar tanto artículos como imágenes, nombrar asistentes y un sin fin de beneficios, además de que tus aportes en esta wiki serán reconocidos por los demás usuarios más que en otros wikis en los que puedas aportar. Recuerda que esta wiki está comenzando pero dentro de poco habrá mucho que hacer y aportar. Tu decides, saludos --Rodri cyberdog 22:50 8 may 2011 (UTC) :Felicidades, el servidor tarda un poco en actualizar pero ya mañana debieras aparecer con todas las atribuciones de un administrador. Desde hoy eres parte importante de esta wiki y por lo mismo debes cuidarla de los vándalos y dedicarle tiempo para que crezca. Cualquier cosa que necesite te aviso y también necesito que me informes sobre cambios masivos o sugerencias. Una vez que tengas todos los permisos podrás renombrar imágenes y artículos. Si renombras algo recuerda también actualizar todos los links que hacen referencia a un artículo en el menú de herramientas, opción "Lo que enlaza aquí" (me avisas si tienes dudas). También puedes borrar artículos. Lo de las categorías aún lo estoy planeando asi que porfavor cuida que nadie invente categorías o suba imágenes inapropiadas, cambie texto, publique cosas falsas y demás por el estilo. Recuerda que desde hoy esta wiki es tu responsabilidad también. Felicitaciones, --Rodri cyberdog 23:15 8 may 2011 (UTC) Función Como ya eres administrador, visita Proyecto: Administradores y asistentes y dime en qué te gustaría especializarte. Recuerda que Yu-Gi-Oh! es un mundo amplio y necesito saber en qué tienes interés o en qué te manejas mejor. Saludos --Rodri cyberdog 23:17 8 may 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Necesito que revises estas plantillas para ver que cartas faltan crear o cuales están mal escritas. Gracias --Rodri cyberdog 14:17 10 may 2011 (UTC) Opinión Mahad, hace tiempo que editas en el wiki asi que me gustaría saber tu opinión ¿qué opinas de la wiki? ¿las plantillas? Me gustaría saber que cambios harías, si simplificarías algo o tal vez agregarías otras cosas. Se que por ahora no hay muchos artículos (sin contar las cartas por supuesto) pero es lo de menos, dentro de poco habrán más artículos. Por lo mismo me gustaría saber como va hasta ahora la wiki y según tu que le falta o le sobra. Se sincero, no me enojo ni nada, todo lo contrario, siéntete libre de decir lo que quieras. Eso, saludos... --Rodri cyberdog 02:25 14 may 2011 (UTC) RE:Opinión La plantilla de monstruos está preparada y lista para registrar monstruos excesivos, pero como aún no tenemos ninguna baraja que los incluya no los hay, pero al menos están activados. La palabra nivel cambia a rango y las estrellas cambian de color y posición al incluir "carta=monstruo excesivo". Lo de las fichas no se me había ocurrido, lo voy a considerar. Saludos --Rodri cyberdog 02:34 14 may 2011 (UTC) Licencias Se me olvidaba decirte algo. Es importante al momento de subir imágenes marcar la licencia. Es simplemente elegir una opción en el "combobox" del diálogo subir imágenes. Donde dice "Licencia:" selecciona Ilustración extraída de una carta oficial de Yu-Gi-Oh! para las ilustraciones e Imagen de una carta original de Yu-Gi-Oh! para las cartas. No lo olvides, si alguien sube una imagen sin marcar la licencia debes, como administrador, añadirla manualmente y avisar al usuario. Las plantillas para licencias de imágenes están aquí. Saludos, --Rodri cyberdog 17:47 14 may 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Mahad, te cuento. En estos momentos se están subiendo imagenes por lotes (son casi 5.500 imagenes) que se utilizarán muy pronto. Por ahora nos han solicitado no hacerles ningun cambio, es decir, no borrarlas, cambiarles nombre (renombrarlas) ni anexarlas a artículos hasta que el proceso completo termine. Si en algún momento subes una imágen y te dice que ya existe o que hay algún conflicto, la recomendación es no subirla de nuevo. Incluso quería proponerte que hasta nuevo aviso no subamos imágenes para evitar que influya con el proceso de subida. Te aviso cuando todo esté listo. Te mantendré informado, saludos --Rodri cyberdog 21:07 16 may 2011 (UTC) Lista de decks Hola Mahad, te cuento. Necesitamos tener la lista de decks y sobres de expansión lo más actualizada posible. Veo que ya has agregado el deck PP01 sin mayores dificultades. Tenemos que enfocarnos primero en tener la lista lo más completa posible, más adelante se pueden completar la lista de cartas de cada deck y por último registrar una a una las cartas (aunque eso es se puede hacer automáticamente con el software). Asi como el PP01 ¿conoces otros decks, barajas de inicio, de estructura, sobres de expansión, de duelista, colecciones, etc. que no estén registrados? Bueno, eso por ahora, te informaré en su momento respecto a la subida de imágenes y a los futuros cambios que se nos vienen. Saludos, --Rodri cyberdog 07:05 18 may 2011 (UTC) Actualización Te aviso y actualizo. La importación de imágenes ha finalizado. Lo que te recomiendo es que no editemos, borremos, cambiemos, o vinculemos ningún artículo hasta nuevo aviso. Dentro de unos días voy a necesitar de tu ayuda ya que se viene una semana en que van a producirse muchos cambios, como tienes permisos de administrador no te será problema, saludos --Rodri cyberdog 14:31 20 may 2011 (UTC) :OK, nunca me había percatado de ese detalle, siempre pensé que era con el Mago Oscuro del Caos. Apropósito, necesito algún correo tuyo o alguna forma en la cual comunicarnos, es un tanto urgente. Saludos --Rodri cyberdog 02:52 21 may 2011 (UTC) ::Te envíe un correo, por favor revísalo. --Rodri cyberdog 05:04 22 may 2011 (UTC) ::Te acabo de enviar otro. Saludos --Rodri cyberdog 17:48 22 may 2011 (UTC) Sorpresa Que, sorpresa, Mahad mx, no entiendo por que has creado que tu ya sabes que tenemos el único Yu-Gi-Oh! en wikia, ya sabes prohibido copiar en mi wiki Yu-Gi-Oh en español, ya sabes, ahora voy a pedir el spotlight para atraer usuarios y este wiki por gusto no podrá reconocer ni spotlight ni nada, y feliz edición.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:47 23 may 2011 (UTC) :Mahad, he contestado a Csuarezllosa en su página de discusión. Sigue con las ediciones tranquilamente, saludos --Rodri cyberdog 04:44 23 may 2011 (UTC) RE:Seguiremos editando Eres administrador, si consideras que un usuario abusa de los logros le das una advertencia, si continúa lo bloqueas por 3 días y así. No te preocupes por los comentarios compañero, tenemos una tarea por delante y la lograremos cueste lo que cueste, saludos --Rodri cyberdog 02:32 24 may 2011 (UTC) :Te envié un correo. --Rodri cyberdog 03:45 24 may 2011 (UTC) RE:Logros Gran idea. No he tenido tiempo de personalizarlos. Se me había ocurrido que los logros de bronce fuesen con imagenes de monstruo de nivel bajo (1-4), los de plata medio (nivel 5 y 6) y los de oro con monstruos de niveles altos (7+). Te lo encargo, cambiálos a tu gusto. Saludos, --Rodri cyberdog 03:59 26 may 2011 (UTC) Categoría Personajes Hay dos plantillas de personajes que he detectado hasta ahora. Bastaría con agregar la Categoría, pero lo que me gustaría es que diga algo como Personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y no Personaje "a secas". Es algo en lo que debemos trabajar así que lo habilito en un momento. --Rodri cyberdog 05:36 29 may 2011 (UTC) :Mahad mx, ya esta conectado chat de Yu-Gi-Oh! para poder hablarte mejor.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:32 29 may 2011 (UTC) Categorías Ya están las categorías de los personajes, aunque con todavía queda el problema de que hay dos plantillas para personajes y algunos personajes no tienen plantillas. Va a haber un problema con los episodios. Lo mejor será crear plantillas por separado y agregar las columnas que faltan (un desorden estos artículos), si pudieras ayudarme a cambiarle las plantillas al menos a los personajes yo me encargo de rediseñar la plantilla. Me avisas, saludos (PD: Me imagino que ya te enteraste de los cambios) --Rodri cyberdog 00:33 2 jun 2011 (UTC). Páginas nuevas Mahad, como ves ya están llegando más usuarios de a poco. Tenemos muchas cartas registradas, pero no todas. Eres bueno creando páginas nuevas, asi que quería pedirte de favor si podías crear las páginas que los usuarios crean pero, cómo no conocen el código, sólo escriben y agregan una foto. Un ejemplo es este; la idea es que cuando veas que una página ha sido creada, que revises si falta algo y lo agregas. Por cierto, he pedido a Cizagna que me "ilumine" sobre un método de reeditar las páginas para hacerlas más fácil de editar. Por ejemplo reemplazando parte del texto por plantillas que sean más fáciles de editar. Si se te ocurren más ideas sobre cómo simplificar la edición me avisas. Saludos --Rodri cyberdog 04:02 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Un gusto brother de donde sos¿? Por que todas las imagenes estan a nombre de cizagna es que cuando volvi a editar en la pagina al encontrar alguna s de las﻿ imagenes que yo mismo puse veo que estan al nombre de cizagna y esto ma parece un poco raro y quisiera saber tambien cual fue el maotivo del cambio en la pagina si pudiera saber. ATT: Zanelex (6 de junio del 2011)Zanelex 17:25 6 jun 2011 (UTC) :Contestado en su página de discusión. --Rodri cyberdog 19:43 6 jun 2011 (UTC)